List of proposed Heroes
The following lists are about Heroes that have not been confirmed by Blizzard, although there has been talk of their inclusion, and of heroes proposed by the fans. = Heroes proposed by the fans = The following heroes are proposals from the fans, and '' 'no' '' has an official recognition. Diablo Angels *Andarius *Ardleon *Balzael *Death Maiden *Hadriel *Inarius *Itherael *Izual *Lenedial *Lycander *Serenity *Urzael Deities Dragons and Titans *Allmother *Anu *Athuula *God of the Forest *Goron *Giyua *Hefaetrus *Inna *Kantwirt *Karcheus *Kethryes *Korlic *Liria *Lord Death *Madawc *Talic *Tong-Shi *Tathamet *Trag'Oul *The Wickerman *Ytar *Zaim *Zei *Zerae Demons *Andariel *Aspect of Anguish *Aspect of Destruction *Aspect of Hatred *Aspect of Lies *Aspect of Pain *Aspect of Sin *Aspect of Terror *Assur *Astrogha *Azaz'zel *Baal *Belphegor *Coldworm the Burrower *Bartuc the Bloody *Damos *Dirgest *Draorm *Duriel *Eboeth *Greed *Grimspike *Gulag *Harsus *Hephasto *Iskatu *Kabraxis *Lilith *Lezanti *Lister the Tormentor *Lucion *Na-Krul *Neraza *Radament *Rakanoth *Shenk the Overseer *Siegebreaker Assault *Skarn *The Countess *The Cow King *The Defiler *The Smith *Thonos *Vidian *Vi'naz *Xazax *Zaboul *Zagraal Classes *Assassin *Bard *Barbarian *Male Barbarian *Barbarian *Josen *Rogue *Roland *Sorcerer People *Adria *Albrecht *Alkor *Anya *Asheara *Askarra *Asylla *Atma *Bul-Kathos *Celia *Charsi *Complete Nut *Covetous Shen *Drognan *Eirena *Elzix *Fara *Farnham *Fiacla-Géar *Flavie *Geglash *Gheed *Gillian *Greiz *Halbu *Hratli *Haedrig *Jamella *Jazreth *Jered Cain *Jerhyn *Kaelan *Kashya *Kormac *Lachdanan *Larzuk *Lester *Lyndon *Lysander *Maghda *Malah *Meshif *Myriam *Natalya *Nihlathak *Ogden *Ormus *Pepin *Philios *Qual-Kehk *Rathma *Tal Rasha *Torion *Uldyssian *Warriv *Wirt *Zhota *Zoltun Kulle *Zunimassan ''StarCraft Protoss *Aldaris *Clolarion *Danimoth *Demioch *Ji'nara *Kaldalis *Karax *Lassara *Ma'lash *Mohandar *Mojo *Nyon *Ornatus *Warbringer *Raszagal *Rohana *Talandar *Taldarin *Talis *Ulrezaj *Urun *Vorazun Terran *Ailin Pasteur *Alan Schezar *Angus Mengsk *Arcturus Mengsk *Ariel Hanson *Augustus Mengsk *Bill Bousquette *Buzan *Carolina Davis *Dorothy Mengsk *Edmund Duke *Egon Stetmanne *Gerard DuGalle *Graven Hill *Gui Montag *Horace Warfield *Jackson Hauler *Juliana Pasteur *Katherine Mengsk *Matt Horner *Mira Han *Morik *Reigel *Rory Swann *Valerian Mengsk Zerg *Blightbringer *Brakk *Daggoth *Izsha *Kraith *Morik *Niadra *Overmind *Scar *Slivan *Ultimation *Vaevictis *Yagdra *Zasz Others *Amon *Maar *Ouros *Ruom *Samir Duran *Thrasher *Zero Overwatch *Ashe *Baptiste *Bastion *Brigitte *Doomfist *McCree *Mei *Mercy *Moira *Orisa *Pharah *Reaper *Reinhardt *Roadhog *Sigma *Sojiro Shimada *Soldier: 76 *Sombra *Symmetra *Torbjörn *Widowmaker *Winston *Wrecking Ball *Zenyatta Warcraft Alliance *Aiden Perenolde *Alathena Moonbreeze *Aliden Perenolde *Alleria Windrunner *Anduin Lothar *Antonidas *Archilon Shadowheart *Brigitte Abbendis *Beve Perenolde *Broll Bearmantle *Brink Spannercrank *Calia Menethil *Cenarius *Daelin Proudmoore *Danath Trollbane *Feranor Steeltoe *Fandral Staghelm *Garithos *Isiden Perenolde *Isolde Perenolde *Henry Maleb *Hermana Benedron *Jarod Shadowsong *JoJo Frente Recia *Judge Malthred *Khadgar *Kurdran Wildhammer *Katherine Proudmoore *Leeory Jenking *Liam Greymane *Lireesa Windrunner *Lliane Menethil *Llane Wrynn *Mia Greymane *Maraad *Naisha *Nobundo *Renault Mograine *Shandris Feathermoon *Sprocked Gyrospring *Talthressar *Tamuura *Tandred Proudmoore *Terenas Menethil *Thergas Tunguemar *Thoras Trollbane *Tobias Mantoniebla *Turalyon *Valdremar *Vanndar Stormpike *Velog Icebellow *Vereesa Windrunner *Wilfred Chispobang Horde *Aethas Sunreaver *Baine Bloodhoof *Blackhand *Bovan Windtotem *Broxigar *Cairne Bloodhoof *Confessor Dhalia *Dentarg *Derek Proudmoore *Caminasol Dezco *Drek'Thar *Durotan *Galen Trollbane *Gamon *Garona Halforcen *Gibzz Sparklighter *Griselda Blackhand *Halduron Brightwing *Hamuul Runetotem *Kilrogg Deadeye *Koltira Deathweaver *Lady Liadrin *Leoroxx *Lor'themar Theron *Magatha Grimstone *Maim Blackhand *Mankrik *Nathanon Blightcaller *Nazgrel *Nazgrim *Nisha *Orgrim Doomhammer *Quin'thalas Sunfire *Rend Blackhand *Rastakhan *Riko *Roanauk Icemist *Sen'jin *Skeeve Sorrowblade *Tagar *Talanji *Turok *Taz'dingo *Teron Gorefiend *Varok Saurfang *Zabra Hexx *Zen'tabra Burning Legion *Amberlash *Anetheron *Archimonde *Azgalor *Balnazzar *Brutallus *Cordana Felsong *Dalvengyr *Detheroc *Dimensius the All-Devouring *Fizel *Hakkar the Houndmaster *Kaz'rogal *Kazzak the Supreme *Lord Jaraxxus *Magtheridon *Mannoroth *Mephistroth *Mother Shahraz *Omor the Unscarred *Putress *Sargeras *Supremus *Tichondrius *Tyrana *Xavius *Zuluhed the Whacked The Plague *Alexandros Mograine *Anub'Rekhan *Arugal *Aurius Rivendare *Baron Rivendare *Bolvar Fordragon *Dar'Khan Drathir *Dranosh Saurfang *Grand Widow Farelina *Heigan the Unclean *Gluth *Grobbulus *Gothik the Harvester *Instructor Razuvious *Lady Blaumeux *Lady Deathwhisper *Lord Marrowgar *Lana'thel *Loatheb *Maexxna *Ner'zhul *Noth the Plaguebringer *Overlord Drakuru *Patchwerk *Professor Purticide *Queen Angerboda *Rottingham *Sapphiron *Sindragosa *Sir Zeliek *Thane Korth'azz *King Ymiron Old Gods *Al'Akir *Athissa *Baron Geddon *C'Thun *Emperor Vek'lor *Emperor Vek'nilash *Garr *General Bjarngrim *General Rajaxx *G'huun *Kil'ruk *Lady Naz'jar *Loke *Modgud *Murmur *Nefarian *Neptulon *N'Zoth *Onyxia *Sha of Anger *Sha of Despair *Sha of Doubt *Sha of Fear *Sha of Hatred *Sha of Pride *Sha of Violence *Sintharia *Prince Thunderaan *Xal'atath *Yogg-Saron *Y'Shaarj *Zul Dragons and Titans *Aggramar *Algalon the Observer *Aman'Thul *Anachronos *Andorgos *Aradiastrasza *Arygos *Asherystrasz *Azuregos *Balacgos *Caelestrasz *Chromatus *Dargonax *Dralad *Ebyssian *Emeriss *Eonar *Eranikus *Faramostrasz *Freya *Galakrond *Golganneth *Haleh *Halion *Hydrastrasz *Heliustrasz *Hyrja *Itharius *Kairozdormu *Kalecgos *Karynaku *Keristrasza *Khaz'goroth *Kirygosa *Korialstrasz *Lethon *Maligastrasz *Malygos *Merithra *Mimiron *Mordenaku *Murozond *Narygos *Neltharaku *Norgannon *Nozdormu *Nyxondra *Odyn *Sabellian *Saragosa *Searinox *Selenistrasza *Seristrasza *Skyexstrasza *Soridormi *Taerar *Tynorvir *Tarecgosa *Tharifas *Thorim *Tyranastrasz *Tyrygosa *Tyr *Ultraxion *Valnastrasza *Ysera *Ysondre Others Deities and Wild Gods *Aessina *Agamaggan *Akama *Alonsus Faol *Al'ar *An'she *Ashamane *Aviana *Chi-Ji *Darion Mograine *Funny Bunny *Elune *Earth Mother *Gangris Riverpaw *Gibbergill *Goldrinn *Gymer *Haramad *Hemet Nesingwary *Huln Highmuntain *Ka'alu *Kayn Sunfury *Lilian Voss *Lothraxion *Lunk *Malevolence *Malorne *Meryl *Millhouse Manastorm *Navarogg *Rhonin *Shaohao *Sky Father *Tidemother *Taoshi *Taran Zhu *Tavru Akua *Ursoc *Ursol *Vanessa VanCleff *Vorrik *Wrathion *Xe'Ra *Xuen *Yu'lon *Zepik ;Hostiles *Anzu *Ariden Sha'ol *Siegecrafter Blackfuse *"Captain" Cocinitas *Dargrul *Edwin VanCleff *Gruul *Hakkar *Kalithresh *Karathress *Kargath Bladefist *Lei Shen *Maladaar *Mandokir *Mogul Razdunk *Monara *Naj'entus *Ordos *Oacha'noa *Rokhmar *Sicco Thermaplugg *Mekgineer Thermaplugg *Terokk *Ukorz Cabellarena *Vincent Godfrey *Volkhan *Zalazane Hearthstone *Arch-Thief Rafaam *Aya Blackpaw *Nexus-Champion Saraad *Hagatha the Witch *Kazakus *Madame Lazul *Morgl the Oracle *Reno Jackson *King Togwaggle Blizzard Classic ''Blackthorne * Galadril * Onehand * Sarlac * Thoros Rock 'N' Roll Racing * Cyberhawk * Ivanzypher * Jake Badlands * Katarina Lyons * Tarquinn The Lost Vikings * Fang * Scorch * Tomator Others *Abnegazar *Ace *Adam Starnge *Agent Liberty *Aisha *Alucard *Amatsu Mikaboshi *Amazing Man *Ambush Bug *Amethyst *Andrew Bennett *Ancalagon *Angela Roth *Animal Man *Ant-Man *Aquaman *Astoria Rapunzel *Antaeus *Asa the Healer *Aersenal *Atom *August General in Iron *Ayane *Azrael *Aztek *Bahamut *Barbatos *Batgirl *Batman *Batwing *Batzarro *Beast *Beast Boy *Beta-Carrotina *Big Barda *Bizarro *Bizarro Ace *Bizarro Animal Man *Bizarro Aquaman *Bizarro Arsenal *Bizarro Atom *Bizarro Beast Boy *Bizarro Big Barda *Bizarro Black Manta *Bizarro Blue Bettle *Bizarro Booster Gold *Bizarro Brainiac *Bizarro Captain Marvel *Bizarro Catwoman *Bizarro Computo *Bizarro Cyborg *Bizarro Doctor Fate *Bizarro Dan Didio *Bizarro Doomsay *Bizarro Fire *Bizarro Firestorm *Bizarro Flash *Bizarro Green Arrow *Bizarro Green Lantern *Bizarro Harly Quinn *Bizarro Hawkgirl *Bizarro Hawkman *Bizarro Ice *Bizarro Jr. *Bizarro Krypto *Bizarro Lana Lang *Bizarro Lois Lane *Bizarro Lucy Lane *Bizarro Martian Manhunter *Bizarro Match *Bizarro Mister Miracle *Bizarro Mister Mxyzptlk *Bizarro Perry White *Bizarro Power Girl *Bizarro Robin *Bizarro Rocket Red *Bizarro Shaggy Man *Bizarro Starfire *Bizarro Superboy *Bizarro Supergirl *Bizarro Toyman *Bizarro Wonder Woman *Bizarro Zatanna *Black Canary *Black Condor *Black Manta *Black Orchid *Blackfire *Black Knight *Black Lightning *Black Orchid *Black Panther *Black Widow *Bloom *Blue Bettle *Blue Devil *Blue Jay *Booster Gold *Boston Brand *Bowser *Brainiac *Brain Freeze *Bronze Tiger *Calythos *Captain America *Captain Atom *Captain Cold *Captain Combustible *Captain Marvel *Catman *Catwoman *Chompzilla *Citron *Creeper *Crimson Fox *Commander Shephard *Crash Bandicoot *Cyborg *Cyborg Superman *Daphne *Dan DiDio *Darcy *Darkar *Darkseid *Deadman *Deadpool *Decreator *Demise *Destiny *Devil Jin *Doctor Eggman *Doctor Fate *Doctor Light *Doctor Mist *Donna Troy *Doomsday *Dracula *Dr. Wily *Electric Boogaloo *Element Woman *Equinox *Etrigan *Faith *Fire *Firehawk *Firestorm *Flora *Frankenstein *Ganondorf *Genral Glory *Geo-Force *Ghast *Glados *Great Darkness *Green Arrow *Green Latern *Grass Knuckles *Green Shadow *Gyspy *Hades *Harley Quinn *Hawkeye *Hawkgirl *Hawkman *Hawk SnowWhite *Hercules *Hippolyta *Huge-Gigantacus *Hulk *Human Torch *Ice *Icemaiden *Icy *Impfinity *Immorticia *Invisible Woman *Iron Man *Izaya *Jade *Jason Blood *Jessica Cruz *Jimmy Olsen *John Constantine *John Stewart *Joy LeFrog *Katana *Killer Frost *Krypto *Kyle Rayner *Lana Lang *Lightray *Ling Ling IronFan *Link *Lobo *Lois Lane *Lucy Lane *Luigi *Luke Cage *Madame Xanadu *Madame Web *Malchior *Mallus *Martian Manhunter *Maxima *Metamorpho *Mario *Match *Mister Miracle *Mister Mxyzptlk *Martian Manhunter *Medusa *Mega Man *Mockingbird *Mon-El *Moon Maiden *Morrigan Aensland *Mr. Fantastic *Musa *Namor *Nekron *Neptuna *Nergal *Nightcap *Nightmare *Nightwing *Nyorlath *Olrox *w:c:transformers:Optimus Prime *Oracle *Orion *Pandora *Peach *Perry White *w:c:justiceleague:Phantom Stranger *Plastic Man *Power Girl *Professor Brainstorm *Quicksilver *Rath *Raven *Red Arrow *Robin *Rocket Red *Rose *Rose Cinderella *Rustbolt *Samus Aran *Scarlet Witch *Scott Lang *Shaggy Man *Shazam *She-Hulk *Silver Sorceress *Simon Baz *Simon Belmont *Solar Flare *w:c:sonic:Sonic the Hedgehog *Spider-Man *Spudow *Starfire|Starfire *Stargirl *Steel *Stella *Steve Trevor *Stormy *Superboy *Super Brainz *Supergirl *Superman *Sub-Zero *Squirrel Girl *Swamp Thing *Tecna *Thanos *The Flash *The Smash *Thor Odinson *Tiamat *Tigra *Toyman *Travis Beast *Trigon *Tritannus *Unicron *Uthool *Valtor *Vibe *Vision *Vixen *Wall-Knight *Waluigi *War Machine *Wario *Wasp|Wasp *Wonder Woman *Zatanna *Zauriel *Zelda *Z-Mech *Zorc Necrophades Category:Heroes